Every Other Time
by Kelly the Vampire Witch
Summary: A look at Xander and Cordy's Relationship.
1. Default Chapter

A/N Hey the song is "Every Other Time" by LFO.

Set Season Three major Xander and Cordy issues.

I said, "Let's Talk about It."

As she walked out on me

And slammed the door

But I just laugh about it,

Because she's always playing those games

Deep down I know she loves me,

But she has a funny way of showing me how she cares

Last night she did a donut on my lawn

And drove away with her finger in the air

&&&&&&&

"I don't know how I got involved with such a messed up loser." Cordy screamed as she left the library right as Buffy and Willow were walking in.

"Did we miss something?" Buffy asked a deflated Xander as they sat down at the reference table.

"Oh you know life with Cordy is never dull." Xander quipped. "I told her I had to stay here researching with you guys tonight instead of going out for our anniversary."

"And she turned back into Queen C." Willow guessed.

"I just wish I could make her understand how important she is to me, without interfering with me being a full-time Scooby." Xander sighed.

"Well cheer up." Buffy smiled. "You still have us and we brought donuts." Buffy didn't notice the glance between Xander and Willow, but if she had she might have figured out that the real problem in Cordy and Xander's relationship was Willow.

&&&&&&&&&

Sometimes it's Black, Sometimes its White

Sometimes She's wrong, Sometimes I'm right

Sometimes we talk about it, till we figure it out

But then she just changes her mind

Sometimes She's Hot, Sometimes I'm Cold

Sometimes my head wants to explode

But when I think about it

I'm so in love with her

Every other time


	2. Chapter 2

Sometimes we sit around

Just the two of us on the park bench

Sometimes we swim around

Like the dolphins in the ocean of our hearts

But then I think about the time

That we broke up before the prom

And you told everyone that I was gay, okay

Sometimes I walk around the town

For hours just to settle down

To take you back, so you can kick me down

Because that's the way I like it

&&&&&&&&&&

"Cordy, I'm sorry." Xander cried in the hospital room as he held out the flowers he had brought for her.

"Xander, I can't see you." Cordy whispered sadly. "I just can't deal with this right now."

Xander walked after he left the hospital. He couldn't believe how badly things had turned out with Cordy. He had never meant to hurt her that badly emotionally or physically, but when she'd seen him kissing Willow and she'd fallen onto that wood plank that's exactly what he had done. How could she ever forgive him? Suddenly he knew what he had to do.

"Xander, I thought I told you to go away." Cordy sighed as he walked back into her hospital room to see her talking with Harmony.

"Please it's important." Xander pleaded

"Fine," Cordy relented. "But you can only stay a few minutes. I'll talk to you tomorrow Harmony."

"Bye Cordy feel better." Harmony smiled at her friend then pushed her way past Xander. "Gay Freak."

"Okay," Xander breathed deeply. "I guess I deserve that. I should never have let anything happen between me and Willow and it won't ever happen again, but please I don't think I could live without you."

"Xander, how can I ever trust you again? How can I ... I never lied to you about all the guys I dated before you, but I thought you knew that you were different. I've become a different person because of you. I've seen how you've become a different person because of me. But how can we be together knowing this was in our past? I want to forgive you, but I don't know how. I'm hurt and upset and usually about this point I'd be yelling and screaming, but I don't want to. I'm tired of fighting with you. I just want some peace."

"Then let's start over. Hi, I'm Xander Harris."

"Hey, I'm Cordelia Chase."

"So you come here often?"

"Xander."

"Hey, just trying to lighten the mood."

"You are such a loser."

"I know, but you love me anyway."

"Yeah, I really do."

&&&&&&&&&&

Keep it up home girl, don't you quit

You know the way you scream is the ultimate

And when I walk away, just watch the clock

Bet I don't even get around the block


End file.
